The invention relates to a process for acting upon containers, particularly PET bottles, moving through a conveying means, having at least one laser beam for the inspection and/or processing of the containers, more especially for the introduction of at least one code symbol. Furthermore, the invention relates to an inspection machine for bottles in order to carry out the process.
It is known for containers, particularly reusable or multitrip PET bottles, to be inspected in inspection machines and to be provided with a code. The inspection may include in particular the examination of the bottle for damage and/or the reading of one or more code symbols existing on the bottle. As a rule, at least one further code symbol is introduced by the inspection machine. This introduction or sealing-in of the code symbol and if necessary, the reading of code symbols is achieved by means of at least one laser beam which is generally directed onto the bottle at a desired predetermined point. An examination for damage can also be made by means of laser beams.
Known installations for the inspection and/or coding of PET bottles with laser radiation are characterised by static beam guidance. The parts being processed are so positioned in front of the beam that the coding surface is acted on by the beam. For this, the conveying movement must be suspended for the period of the coding operation or the coding must be carried out in the shortest possible time. The disadvantages of this manner of operation lie in the high accelerations and low productivity of laser and machine.
The problem therefore underlying the invention is to process and/or measure or inspect containers, more especially PET bottles, by means of a laser beam during passage through the inspection machine, this being intended to take place with as high as possible frequency and productivity.